Salvaged Relics
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: She was searching through the charred ruins of Fazbear Frights with her colleagues when she discovered the animatronic, and perhaps something more within its heart... What would their findings do to effect their life? How will it connect the past and future to bring serenity?
1. Chapter 1

So, this the Five Nights at Freddy's story I've been working on, it takes place right after Fazbear Frights burns down in 2017.

Let me know what you all think =)

* * *

_Salvage_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Many have heard the stories about what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria thirty years ago. How five to six kids were murdered by someone who worked at the establishment, the children's spirits haunting the place and possessing the animatronics to exact their revenge on the one who killed them…This caused the place to close down in 1987 after an incident involving one of the animatronics, it reopened its doors in the early 90's and eventually closed down again in 1993.

Yet, when Fazbear Frights arrived in 2017, it stayed for a week or two before going up in flames… it was odd how the place just fell apart in a short span of time. The remains of the building and the relics within that survived attracted a small few searching for the history and untold stories of the dark secrets that surrounded the place.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

One Saturday morning, there was a small group of friends standing before the charred ruins of their childhood paradise, looking over the map to decide who would search the different sections of the realm and collect the remaining pieces of the past.

"So, Mike and I will take the center and main areas. Leaving Kaylee with the back rooms." One of them spoke, running his tanned fingers through his crimson streams. "Is that okay?"

Kaylee adjusted the volume of her iPod, letting the song she was listening to speak through her headphones. "I'm okay with it Seth,"

"Yeah," Mike added, going through the bag of tools at his hip, combing his fingers through silver locks adorned with blue streaks.

"Okay,"

With their plan set in motion, they broke apart to wander around the building. Kaylee walked to the back where the farthest rooms were kept, running her pale fingers over the walls that held only the ashes of forgotten memories… _This place was a part of my childhood, sad it's gone now. _She picked up the burnt picture of a child making music with Bonnie that laid in a pile of ash and fallen ceiling tiles. She slipped it into her satchel and continued to roam around until she found a door with a box of animatronic parts sitting before it, the Marionette sitting beside the box. After moving the box to the side, she gently picked up the Marionette. _You survived the blaze, huh? _She sat the puppet on top of the box before entering the room, and seeing the old arcade games along the wall.

As she walked over to the games, she took a coin out of her pocket and slipped it into one of the machines, to her surprise the game was still functioning. The screen flashed the title **Give Gifts-Give Life** before allowing for gameplay. In the game she moved the Marionette around to the four corners to where the sprites were sitting, giving them each a present before going around again to place the head of the four main animatronics on each of the sprites, before the screen blacked out. "I forgot how messed up these games were," She pondered aloud, stepping away from them before something caught her eye in the corner of the room, causing her to walk towards it. She removed the beams of wood and cloth that covered it to reveal two decaying ears of gold, _is this…? _Her curiosity got the better of her as she threw aside the remaining debris to reveal the main attraction sitting underneath.

…_Spring-Trap…_

Kaylee had never seen him before since she was busy with school, but her friends would tell her stories about him over coffee, since Mike worked at the establishment for the week it was still around. She breathed in his appearance, sending chills down her spine as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, gazing into the animatronic's eyes… catching a glimpse of something within that made her blood run cold, until the golden shoulders began to move while a strangled noise emitted from inside.

She swiftly stepped back and pulled out her walkie-talkie, _~Seth, you and Mike need to see this~_

_~Where are you~_

_~In the back room with some arcade games, there is a box of animatronic parts sitting by the door~_

_~Okay~_

As soon as the conversation ended, she was already before Spring-Trap when the rest of her team entered the realm.

Mike was the first one to notice what Kaylee had found, "You found Springs,"

"Still intact after the blaze…" Seth added, walking over with Mike by his side.

Kaylee breathed, rubbing her arm in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "Yeah… but there is something in him that is still kicking…"

She saw Mike remove some of his tools from his bag, eager to take Spring-Trap apart to see what was inside. When he kneeled before the animatronic to dismantle it, Seth had moved to steady the shoulders while Kaylee had moved behind it, and Mike began to remove the chest cover.

She brought her fingers around the rim of its head, feeling a warm pulse against her skin as she began to slowly remove the head…, but the blood curdling scream of agony made them freeze, exchanging glances with each other.

It was silently decided between them that they now had to get whoever was in the suit out without causing any further damage. As Mike removed pieces of the suit, the hand of the one trapped inside slipped through the arm piece, causing Kaylee to drop what she was doing to instinctively grab the hand and rub the blood soaked palm with her thumb. "We're here, you're gonna be okay." She breathed softly, trying to keep the person spring-trapped alive.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After several hours of dismantling and carefully lifting the body out of the animatronic due to rusted bolts, Kaylee was finally supporting and consoling the man with long violet hair clinging to her for dear life, covered in blood with tears cascading from his dull silver eyes. The others watched on as she cared for him, wiping away the crimson gel with her jacket as the horror left her eyes to be replaced with sorrow. She combed her fingers through his hair, allowing them to see the man better.

The one they saved was a bit older than them... his entire body was covered in wounds and mangled in a few places. His right arm was broken while the others wrist was sprained, and his left leg was broken as well, while the other was covered in scratches. It remained quiet as Kaylee and her friends tended to the man's injuries, wrapping up his broken limbs and making temporary splints from whatever they could find… before leaving with whatever was left from the fire and getting the poor soul to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_Faint Light_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Several hours passed since they arrived at the hospital, leaving the man in the doctor's care while they sat in the waiting room together. They were mulling over the events that led them to where they are now, trying to comprehend what was happening and what had brought that man to his current state. _How is that man still alive? Has he been in that suit since the place opened? How did he end up in the suit to begin with? _There were so many questions, and before the group was going to discuss their thoughts, one of the nurses approached them.

"Do any of you have A+ blood?" She asked calmly, her short caramel hair covering one of her emerald eyes while her pale skin glowed in her snowy attire. She waited patiently until the only girl between them spoke.

"I do," Kaylee began, sitting up to stand before the nurse. "I can do a blood transfusion if that is what you are asking for?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes please, the man you brought in has lost a considerable amount from whatever happened to him. Thank you, sweetheart."

Kaylee nodded her head in response, before leaving her friends to follow the nurse.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Once the pack of her blood was given to the doctor who was mending the poor soul, Kaylee was kept in a separate room to make sure she was stable afterwards. She took a sip from the juice box the nurse gave her before speaking, "How badly was he injured?" Worry leaked from her voice, her hands shaking as they grasped the juice box.

The nurse glanced at her from her work, giving her a somber look. "Pretty bad, some broken ribs along with a fractured arm and leg, wounds that could be windows to the bones… I'm surprised none of his internal organs were damaged, but he did lose a lot of blood… What you gave to him should be enough to keep him around." Her expression changed then, one that conveyed happiness. "When I gave the doctor your blood, they were already done tending to his injuries and stitching him up. He should be alright, don't worry."

Kaylee listened to her words before sighing in relief, she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore from the transfusion and the nurse seemed to notice. "You're stable now, if you want to return to your friends."

"Okay, thank you." She said, walking over to the door before turning back to the nurse. "Would my friends and I be able to visit him once they're done?"

"Maybe in a few hours, I'll get you when he's able to have visitors."

"Alright," Kaylee breathed, before leaving the room to rejoin her friends.

Once she was back in the waiting room, they decided that at least one of them should stay back to see how he was recuperating, allowing the rest of them to head home for the night and split their findings.

"I'll stay," Kaylee said, tucking chocolate hair behind her ears… watching as Seth and Mike stood up to leave.

"Call one of us once he's up,"

"I will,"

She watched as they left her there on the sofa in the waiting room. She glanced over at the nearest clock, _11pm._

_I should probably get some sleep. _She laid her head down on the cushions below her and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes before drifting off to sleep with her music playing in the background.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The clock on the wall ticking away read _12:30am_, Kaylee slept peacefully on the sofa as the waiting room was nothing but a ghost town. The nurse that helped her before saw her sleeping and walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Sweetie,"

Kaylee opened her sapphire eyes from the pressure and stared at the nurse, sitting up as she stretched and yawned softly. "Yeah,"

"You may see your friend now…"

"Really… is he awake?"

"Not quite yet, but he's starting to come around… Follow me," She said, before walking away and causing Kaylee to follow her to the room where he was kept. As they walked down the halls, her music spoke softly to her, allowing her thoughts to focus on her surroundings before the nurse opened the door for her.

Kaylee hesitated before entering the room, her eyes settling onto the man lying on the bed while the breeze from the door closing touched her back. She walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, watching his chest move with every breath. His eyes remained closed but she could recall the guilt and fear racing in them when he cried into her chest before losing consciousness from his injuries… _He looks so calm now, at peace almost. _She took in a deep breath before reaching over to hold his left hand, tracing circles on his palm with her thumb like before, _Mom used to do this to let me know I was never alone. _She pondered thoughtfully, the music seeping through the headphones resting on the base of her neck alerted her of an upcoming song… she turned the volume down and began to quietly sing the lyrics.

**Ashes Remain: Right Here**

_I can see every tear you've cried, like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face, through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always…_

_Be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

As she sang, she didn't notice the pair of silver eyes gazing at her, or how he listened to her voice as it brought him closer to the peace of mind and sanity he once had before he took the children's lives that fateful day that soon brought about his demise, the voice of a child haunting his thoughts and driving him to the edge, that he was finally able to push back for now… He breathed at the thought, closing his fingers around her thumb once she was done with her performance, seeing the joyful shock as her eyes met his own.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bright Fear_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Silence reigned inside the room as the clock ticked away to the early hours of the morning, it read _2am _on Kaylee's phone since there was no clock in the room. She continued to trace circles on his palm as their eyes remained locked, a pink tint creeping onto her cheeks as he smirked in response to her finally realizing that he was awake after she was done singing, _how long was he listening to me singing?_

Kaylee breathed as the blush left her cheeks. She tucked a piece of violet hair behind his ear, noticing the annoyed expression etched onto his face, _not a big fan of displays of affection, or other people touching you. _She mused, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, he was distracted by her hand moving his hair out of his face and supporting the back of his head. He moved away as much as the bed would allow without hurting himself. Seeing her hand retract, he responded with "Better," before adjusting his position.

Kaylee sighed as she stared at his wrappings, the bandages covered most of his chest and left arm, her eyes then traveled to the casts for his left leg and his right arm that sat in a navy sling… They were empty, _no one signed them yet…_ "Can I write on your cast?"

He supported himself on his elbow and blinked, caught off guard by her request. "Pardon?"

"You know, _Get Well Soon, I'm glad you're okay, Hope you have a speedy recovery._"

"Oh, I-I guess…" He answered, finally realizing what she asked. He struggled to sit up using his good arm, yet Kaylee had stood up to help him, and once he was sitting up she adjusted the pillows behind him. "Thanks, but I don't have a –"

Kaylee held the object he was about to name in her hand. "Sharpie," He finished, lowering his gaze to his lap.

"I carry one with me just in case someone needs it," Kaylee said, moving closer to write on the cast for his arm.

"You're prepared,"

Kaylee nodded her head in response before she started writing on his cast, after a few minutes of silence she breathed. "Done,"

He glanced down at her manuscript, _I'm glad you're alive, hope you feel better soon ~Kaylee Adams._

"Kaylee Adams?" He brought his gaze up to see her hand outstretched before him, her eyes resting on him.

She smiled, "My name is Kaylee, it's nice to meet you."

He was stunned for a moment, before hesitantly taking a hold of her hand. "Vincent Dallen,"

Kaylee released his hand, sitting back down on the chair. "It's nice to meet you, Vince."

The slightest smile graced his lips before it disappeared. "Same to you, listen…" He brought his good arm over to cradle his broken one. "I owe you for saving me back there, I would've been dead the next day if you didn't show up. Thank you,"

Kaylee brought a hand to his shoulder, being mindful of his injuries as he tried to scoot away from her. "You don't owe me anything, but you should say that to my friends… They got you out of the suit, I was there for emotional support." She replied, taking out her cellphone.

"What are you doing?"

"My friends told me to call them when you were awake,"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mike was asleep on the couch in Seth's house when his phone vibrated against the table, he opened his eyes and reached for his phone. He pressed the button to answer the call by video and saw Kaylee appear on the screen.

"Kaylee, its _2:30 _in the morning…"

"I know, but look who's finally up…" She adjusted the phone so Vincent could be seen.

Mike jumped off the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh hey, you're okay. That's great,"

"Are you at Seth's house?" Kaylee asked.

Mike sighed, knowing what Kaylee was hinting at. "He said I could spend the night, nothing _weird_ is going on." He breathed, "Anyway, Seth and I went through what we found at Fazbear Frights and divided everything up as evenly as possible."

"How did you divide it up?"

"I have Spring-Trap and the Marionette, along with the other parts of several animatronics. Seth has the camera footage and recordings, and we left you with the pictures and plushies that managed to survive, along with a music box."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Vincent grabbed the phone out of Kaylee's hand, "Hey!"

"The Marionette is alive?!"

"… Yeah,"

_*Vincent*_

His body froze as he dropped the phone onto the bed, before holding his head in his hands. _That voice… No… _His body shook violently as Kaylee got up and sat beside him on the bed, carefully wrapping her arms around him. "Vincent, what's wrong?!"

"Is he okay?!"

Vincent remained silent, looking up to see the ebony silhouette of the child he killed glaring at him, the snowy eyes it possessed glowed as they spoke to him, *_you should be dead, you monster!*_ "Get… Get away from me!" Vincent shouted, pushing himself out of Kaylee's embrace and sending her to the floor, reopening his stitches in the process. "I paid the price for what I did, why can't you be happy and leave like the others!"

Kaylee sat on the floor, scanning the area to search for what he was yelling at, but there was no other soul present. She could see the red seeping through the bandages, she immediately grabbed the pager by the bed and called the nurse.

As soon she used the device, the nurse from before came into the room, saw what was going on and then left to only return with the needed supplies. Kaylee got up and pulled Vincent against her, wrapping her arms around him even though he tried to escape. The nurse took this opprotunity to inject the anesthesia into his arm, watching as he relaxed and fell asleep in Kaylee's arms within minutes. The nurse went about removing the bandages and re-stitching his wounds, all while Kaylee whispered soothing words to him, and traced circles on his palm like before.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Once the nurse was finished wrapping up his wounds, she began to make her way out. "When will he be able to head home?" Kaylee asked, causing the nurse to stop in her tracks.

"Monday afternoon at the latest," She said, before exiting the room.

Kaylee sat there, holding a sleeping Vincent in her arms, before picking up her phone. "Mikey, are you still there?"

"Yep, what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea, he was fine a moment ago… I think it might have something to do with the Marionette we found…"

"Really… Okay, I'll keep that in mind when we pick him up and have him crash at your place."

"What?"

"I have a feeling that nurse is going to ask you to take him under your wings, from what I saw at Fazbear Frights… you would be the best person,"

"How much sleep have you lost?"

"Kay, this has nothing to do with my lack of sleep. You're a good person, I think you would be good for him."

She sighed, "Alright…"

"I'm hanging up now, night Kaylee."

"Bye Mikey,"

She slipped her phone into her pocket when the call ended. She placed Vincent down on the bed, brought the blanket up to his shoulders, and placed her iPod and headphones on the table beside the bed… before leaving the room to head home. _I'll drop by tomorrow, maybe he'll be better by then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dull Beginnings_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kaylee adjusted her weight so her motorcycle would enter the neighborhood of _Shining Gates_, her personal sanctuary was located towards the back of the development, during the day it would be full of laughter and kids at play with the occasional car roaming the circle before her place. She pulled into the driveway and removed her helmet, before walking up the steps to the porch that was made up of stone and brick masonry against the light mahogany vinyl wood of the realm she called home.

She opened the front door, greeted by the scent of vanilla and the robotic feline purring and weaving between her legs that Mike made for her birthday last year as a gift. "Hey Prota," Kaylee said, reaching down to stroke her head before setting her helmet down on the table between two hibiscus flowers by the door. She walked through the connecting hallway with her companion at her heels, passing by the pictures of assorted memories from her life.

Ceasing in her steps, Kaylee paused before the picture of her and her parents when she was graduating from college, she saw the smiles and tears from that day that soon cascaded a few weeks later after losing her mother to cancer and her father to the war overseas two years following… _Why did you have to go?_

Kaylee took in a deep breath, gently gliding her fingers over the picture as she tried to keep her emotions in check. _You always knew what to do when things took wild turns._ She contemplated briefly, before walking over to the couch-like bean bag chair in the living room and laying down on it, finally allowing her inner-struggle to flow as she cried. Her eyes held the ceiling as Prota jumped onto her stomach, making her owner jump and pick her up, holding her towards the ceiling. "Prota, if only you could speak, maybe you could help me out… These last few hours have been nuts. Saturday morning was going well, but then we found this guy trapped in an animatronic suit and got him to the hospital… Poor guy is a broken mess, from what I saw yesterday, the guy has been through some rough waters and needs help… I wish that what I was doing was helping him, but…" She lowered Prota to her stomach, watching her limbs adjust. "I don't know if what I'm doing or will do… will help in the long-run." She yawned softly as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When the sunlight broke through the windows, Kaylee opened her eyes to the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket and removed it to avoid the weird feelings it gave her. She glanced at the screen…

_Sunday: June 8, 2017  
Time: 2:30pm  
Call: Mike Valentine_

She breathed and tapped the button to answer the call.

"Mikey?"

"Hey Kay, everything okay?"

"I-I guess, I just woke up…"

"Cool, I was wondering if you could stop by my place… I need an extra hand with something?"

"Uh, sure… just, give me a few minutes."

"Awesome, thanks Kay." He said, before ending the conversation and hanging up. Kaylee sat up on her bean bag couch, gazing at Prota who was sitting at her feet swinging her tail in a rhythmic pattern.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Prota had jumped up from the question and bolted up the stairs leading to Kaylee's room. She smiled as he followed the trail of smoke up the stairs and got herself ready before making her way over to Mike's house.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mike was in the neighborhood of _Rainy Sky_ that was not too far from her. When she pulled into the driveway leading up to his house, she caught him sitting on the porch as the sunlight made his hair glow and make his blue streaks appear transparent against the silver base of his hair.

He stood up when his amber eyes fell onto the girl walking up to the porch, though the robotic feline he created reached him first. He crouched a bit to reach down and glide his hand over the comforting plating of Prota's back. "Hey Prota, still in working condition I see." Mike breathed, straightening up as Kaylee joined his side as the feline weaved between their legs.

"What did you need me for?" Kaylee asked, as she lifted Prota up to hold her as Mike opened the door for them to walk into his home.

As they walked into the house, Mike tucked silver hair behind his ears. "I need help with reassembling Spring-Trap and cleaning up the Marionette,"

"Did you call – "

"Yeah… I called Seth, but he said he would be watching his nephew today."

"Oh okay,"

With the conversation done, they strolled through the hall containing the assorted memories of Mike and his family, Kaylee paused for a moment as one picture caught her eyes. It was of Mike as a little kid with one of his family members standing in front of Freddy's Pizzeria. Kaylee brushed her fingers over the frame, instantly getting Mike's attention. He walked over to her, "Who's in the picture with you?" she asked once he was beside her.

"That's Mike Schmidt, one of my cousins, he worked at Freddy's for a bit before it closed in 1993." He began to say, before making his way over to the kitchen and stopping at the corridor leading down to the basement.

"Wow, so I guess working there is like a family thing for you?" Kaylee breathed, following his lead.

"Nah, Mike told me about his experience at Freddy's and then he informed me about Fazbear Frights looking for a night guard, I applied for the position and got it."

"That was nice of him," Kaylee said, as they walked down the stairs leading to the basement.

Mike sighed as he fixed the button on his polo shirt. "He never said anything about the animatronics walking around at night trying to kill you, but yeah… It was nice of him." He realized that what he was saying was lost on his friend since she was lost in thought.

Once he flipped the switch to bring some light to the situation, he saw her return from her thoughts to take in her surroundings. The basement was his place of work… tools, robot parts, and schematics for several projects lined the walls and tables. The table in one of the corners of the room held the box of clean animatronic parts and the neglected Marionette covered in the ash it was found in… yet in the other corner, sat the headless body of Spring-Trap with his head sitting on the stool beside him.

"I need to fix Springs' head a bit, if you could clean the Puppet up that would be awesome." Mike said calmly before going back to the golden beast to finish his work.

Kaylee nodded her head in response before walking over to the table to retrieve the Marionette and head over to the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs. Once in, she picked up a wash cloth and turned on the sink, holding it beneath the water before squeezing out the water and using the cloth to wipe away the dirt and dust from the mysterious Puppet in her arms. She saw bits of red on the claw-like hands it possessed, seeing it flow down the drain like a river of… _It could be pizza sauce from the kids grabbing him? _She told herself, continuing to wash away the past… and once finished she stared at the being in her arms, and her mind wandered back to Vincent.

_She remembered the fear in his eyes when the Puppet was mentioned, how his body was in a state of panic as he yelled at something in the nothingness of the room to leave since he__** paid the price**__…_ She tore away from her inner-thoughts to look down at the Marionette. The violet tears and smile gave her separate stories of happiness and loss, she threw the cloth into the hamper and sat on the floor…cradling the Puppet in her arms like a child in need of consolation. _What happened that has made Vince so afraid of you…?_ She wondered, gliding her fingers around the rosy painted cheeks as Prota slipped through the crack in the door. The creature saw the thing in her owner's arms and arched her back as an electronic hiss broke through the speakers in her ears.

"Prota, what's wrong?"

"Kaylee, can you come here?"

"Coming Mike!"

Kaylee left the bathroom and made her way back over to Mike with Prota at her heels. She placed the Marionette on the table as Prota jumped up to sit beside it, waiting till her owner was far enough away for her to glare at it and hit it with her metallic paws.

Kaylee and Mike were standing over the animatronic, "Pass me his head." Mike said, watching as his friend gently picked up the head and gave it to him, waiting for her next task. Mike bit his lip as he carefully and systematically placed the head over the latches that connected it to the body, being mindful of the spring-locks in the shoulders. Once he placed it, he looked to Kaylee, "Can you hold it in place as I make the final adjustments?"

She did as she was told, and Mike inhaled deeply before using his tools to tighten the bolts and latches. Through it all Kaylee's eyes went back to the Puppet, watching as her cat hissed at it. _What is making you hiss at it Prota, it's not like you…_ She thought, before shaking her head to clear her mind of the dark thoughts invading it. When she heard Mike say "Done," in response to tightening the last bolt, she slowly removed her hands.

The two stepped back to appreciate the work before them that they rebuilt after breaking apart. Spring-Trap looked as menacing and adorable like he always did, even though he was a decaying piece of wandering history that only a choice few remembered, _he probably was from the diner._ Mike recalled his cousin saying to him at one of their family reunions.

Kaylee breathed, bringing him back to the present. "I was thinking about visiting Vincent later tonight, did you want to come with me?"

"Its _4:30 _right now, do you want to go after we grab dinner?"

"Sure,"

With everything planned out, they headed back to Kaylee's house to drop off Prota and her motorcycle, before taking off together in Mike's car to get some food and go to the hospital. They stopped at a little Italian restaurant and ordered their food to go, the hostess handed them the bag containing their dinner before they left to make the long drive to the hospital.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kaylee was carrying the take-out bag as they walked through the doors of the healing sanctuary. The nurse who had helped them yesterday was at the counter working away on the computer as they approached the counter. She deviated from her work to speak with them. "Here to visit Vincent Dallen, you two?"

Kaylee smiled, "Yeah…"

"And to possibly share a meal with him, if we are allowed to?" Mike added, watching as the nurse's eyes went to the bag in Kaylee's hands.

"We usually don't allow outside food, but I can let it slide… just this once. Room 16 is where you'll find him,"

"Awesome, thank you." The two said simultaneously before heading down the hall leading to his room. She smiled, watching them vanish deeper into the hallway before entering the room holding their friend.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The room was filled with the smells of spring from the flowers left on the table by one of the nurses. Kaylee could see her iPod laying on the table with the wires to her headphones traveling to the bed where Vincent laid. He was asleep… his violet hair disheveled as the ear-pieces to the headphones went to either side of his head, the screen from the device flashed to indicate a change in melody… there were also a few more wishes of recovery on the cast for his arm.

_Get well soon Vince ~Nurse Casey  
Your friends are sweet and will bring you closer to full recovery ~Nurse Emily  
Try not to hurt yourself anymore, I hate to see you in here on more than one occasion ~Dr. Gideon Sycamore_

She read every single one before her eyes went back to what she wrote, she read it along with the others. She blinked, before catching Mike staring at his tranquil form.

"He looks so peaceful," Mike breathed as he stood by the bed, while Kaylee went to the other side to brush the violet streams out of Vincent's face, seeing the annoyed expression return as he shifted positions in his sleep.

"You should've seen him flipping out, it wasn't peaceful."

"I heard him flipping out, he sounded like he was in pain."

"Yeah…" Kaylee breathed in response before lifting her iPod off of the table to see what he was listening to.

"Our Little Horror Story by Aviators…, that's odd…"

"What?"

"I was listening to this when I found him, well Spring-Trap containing him, back at Fazbear Frights. I don't know why it's playing again when I have it set to shuffle through." Kaylee explained as she checked her iPod.

"How many songs are on there?"

"1,693… The list didn't restart and there are no duplicates of the song. It was number 72 before and now its number 87."

"That's weird,"

"Very…" Was all she could say before the room went silent, they didn't say anything for a while… until Mike's growling stomach broke the silence.

A pink tint dusted his cheeks, "Can we eat and give him his food when he's awake?"

Kaylee smiled, laughing quietly to herself as she took their food out of the bag and placed Vincent's box down on the table before handing Mike his box of food and a fork. "Alright," She breathed, setting her box in her lap before opening it and eating her ravioli while Mike ate his shrimp and scallop pasta creation.

When they had finished their food, placed the containers into the bag, and cleaned up their mess… Vincent was slowly beginning to wake up. He had been drifting between dream and reality when the smell of fresh home-made pasta enveloped his senses, causing his eyes to open and take in his surroundings when his vision became clear… slowly realizing that he had visitors. He sat up as best as he could and yawned, he was still tired, laying back against the pillows behind him before taking the wire between his pale fingers to remove the ear-pieces and music.

He ran his fingers through his hair, while his eyes wandered to the girl at his bedside. "Kaylee?" He breathed, voice light and deep, not as hoarse as it was yesterday… which was good, _a sign of progress made in his recuperation. _He could feel her hand holding his once it was on the bed, although he met her gaze and saw her smile… he pulled his hand away after a few seconds passed.

"Hey Vince, Mike and I brought you some spaghetti if you're up for eating something?" Kaylee said, before picking up the box on the table and gently placing it on his lap. Once she fell back to lean against the wall by the window, he sat up a bit and opened the lid to the box… seeing the pile of angel hair pasta covered in alfredo sauce… his stomach growled at the sight. He hadn't eaten anything since he arrived at the hospital, the pain in his body rendering him at times immobile and empty. Though he was able to hide his suffering normally, the worried gazes from the nurses, Kaylee, and now Mike were showing him how weak he was. _You need to fix that, _He told himself, before taking the fork Mike was holding out to him and then started eating the food before him. _This was really nice of them…_

It was silent in the room, Mike was leaning against the wall while Kaylee kept to the side and assisted Vincent when he needed help. When he was finished, Kaylee took the box and placed it into the bag before giving him some napkins to clean up… he threw them into the bag after using them and leaned back against the pillows behind him, sighing contently. "Thank you, I really appreciate it…"

"Don't mention it… just thought you should get some food in you before heading back home tomorrow." Mike began, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to stay awake.

"What?" Vincent asked, rather surprised.

"Monday afternoon, the nurse said you would be able to head home." Kaylee said, laying her hand on his wrist.

_Home…_

That word lingered in his mind. Vincent breathed, the place he was staying at was probably given to someone else by now… The owner was impatient if someone wasn't in the apartment for a few days up to a week, there was a possibility that his stuff was still there, _unless…_

The nurse from before entered the room, bringing him back to reality. "Emily,"

"How is everything?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ears so both of her emerald eyes could be seen.

He blinked, trying to recollect his thoughts. "Good, uh… Have you heard anything from the guy who owns the apartment complex I live in?"

"Other than that you need to pick up your things and leave…, I'm sorry sweetheart…"

Vincent inhaled sharply before breathing out "Fuck," as he jerked his head back to hit the pillows behind him, though he winced as the pain from doing that shot through his neck. Emily walked over at that time to take an ice-pack out of the small fridge by his bed and place it on the back of his neck, watching him shiver in response as she took a step back to allow the two friends to comfort him.

Emily continued, "I'm sure one of your friends here could take you in…" Her eyes gazed at Kaylee, soon meeting her sapphire eyes in response._ Would you be willing to sweetie?_

Kaylee sighed and placed her hand on his neck, keeping the ice-pack stationary. "You can stay with me, Vince."

"We can grab your things tomorrow," Mike added, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Vincent's silver gaze moved between them, _you're not just saying that… are you? _He briefly met both the sapphire and amber eyes of the two, _they're serious… _He breathed, "Thank you…"

Emily was making her way out of the room when she said, "You two should head out soon, it's almost _9pm _and Vincent needs to rest a bit more," before leaving to return to her work.

Mike and Kaylee exchanged glances with each other before sighing sadly together, and gathered up their belongings before heading out of the room… but before they closed the door, Kaylee glanced back to see Vincent staring at her, holding her iPod in his hand.

She smiled, "You can keep it..., we'll see you tomorrow. Night Vince," she said, watching as a small smile graced his lips as he put the ear-pieces back in to listen to the soothing melodies, before closing the door and walking out of the building with Mike by her side as they began to make their way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Familiar Faces_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The crescent moon faintly illuminated the neighborhood as the street lamps lit the streets and side-walk for those out and about. It was nearing _10:30pm _when Mike pulled into the driveway leading up to Kaylee's personal sanctuary. Once he was done parking his little navy van, he glanced over at the passenger seat to see that Kaylee had fallen asleep during the ride… _she must be exhausted. _Mike breathed before gently pushing on her shoulder with his hand. "Kaylee, wake up, we're here…"

She moved in her sleep and pushed his hand away. "Five more minutes,"

Mike shook his head, before taking drastic measures. He unbuckled her seat-belt and adjusted her so her body would be up and facing her, he took her faces in his hands and leaned in before lightly kissing the tip of her nose and smiling as she opened her eyes and fumbled out of his hold, slamming her head against the seat as pain shot through her neck. Mike reached over to nurse her injury with his hand, meeting her confused and angered sapphire gaze. "Mike, what the hell?"

He shrugged as he retracted his hand and gave Kaylee her space to calm down. "I had to wake you up somehow, you're not sleeping in my car."

Kaylee rubbed her neck and exited the car, swearing under her breath as he rolled down the window to talk to her.

"After we get Vincent tomorrow and pick up his things, we'll stop by the _Meadow Moon Café _to grab lunch or something, you can bother Samantha…" He suggested, smiling as Kaylee laughed lightly at the thought, since they hadn't seen Sammy in a while.

Kaylee slipped her hand through the crack in the window to run her fingers through Mike's hair since he was leaning over the passenger seat. "You always know what to say at the right times to make things better…"

Mike chuckled, "Takes practice… I'll pick you and Seth up tomorrow so you two don't have to waste gas."

"Alright, night night."

"Good night Kaylee," Mike breathed as he rolled up the window and waved to her before he pulled out of her driveway to head back home.

Kaylee breathed in the night air as she walked up the porch steps and entered her home. She climbed up the steps to the upper levels to slip into the crack the door made leading into her bedroom before laying on her bed to get some much needed rest.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Prota was asleep on the edge of Kaylee's bed the following morning. The sun shined through the window as her owner re-entered the room wearing black jeans and an ebony shirt with a bloodshot green and blue eyeball in the center. Kaylee was brushing her hair while singing along to the song playing from the speakers in her room.

_*"Save me from losing myself, I'm hanging on by a thread. Can you see who I am underneath my scars? I'm afraid to fall, so I'm holding on to you, no I won't let go… I'm hanging on by a thread." _Kaylee sang as she walked around her room before bouncing onto her bed and effectively waking Prota from her power nap as she stretched and arched her back, before she hopped off the bed to sit on the container sitting before the window. Kaylee got up and made her way over to the window that Prota was gazing out of, watching as the navy vehicle from the night before pulled into her driveway… her friends emerging from the car to retrieve her as they walked up to the porch.

"Early much, but wouldn't be on a day like this?" Kaylee questioned aloud, grabbing her cloth headband, the lanyard of keys, and her wallet before racing down the steps while she slip her headband around her head to rest at the base of her neck as she stood before the door. The door opened as Kaylee peeked out from behind it to greet her colleagues on the other side. She spun around her door to be outside with them, locked it and met their gaze.

"You ready Kay?"

"Yep, let's start our adventure!"

"We need Vincent first,"

"True, I wonder how he's doing,"

The climbed into the car and began their long journey to the hospital, chatting amongst themselves and listening to music as they made their way to their destination.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You almost got it, you're doing great Vincent!" Emily quietly cheered as she and Casey were helping him practice walking with his crutch since his was leaving today, and that his injuries made him lose balance. He was doing a good job, aside from falling the first few times but he was getting better. Though when he slipped, the two were quick to catch him and assist him back onto his feet… _no matter what happened, they were there for him. Even when he tried to strangle one of them out of fear before crying against the other in sorrow shouting apologies when they were cleaning him up and getting him dressed this morning…_ They pushed it off as trauma and whatever the doctor called it the day before.

Emily and Casey lifted him up to stand, their eyes briefly checking the time… _1:30pm. _"Do you think his friends are here yet?"

"Maybe, let's go and check."

With the decision made, the escorted Vincent out into the main waiting area, just in time to see the trio walk through the doors. Emily waved at them to get their attention, catching the eyes of the girl who happily came over to carefully embrace the violet-haired man who tried to get out of her grip, only to see her friends approach them. Vincent's eyes fell onto Seth, his eyes speaking a single word. _Help..._

Seth chuckled lightly before his hand found Kaylee's shoulder. "Careful now Kay, we don't need to break him any further."

Kaylee smiled, "I know, I'm just glad to see he's up and about." She stated before releasing him and falling back between her friends.

Emily smiled, before slipping her hand into her pocket and taking out two bottles of medicine. "We ran some tests, he will need to be medicated for a few things." She began, passing the two color coded bottles to Kaylee. "He will need to take one pill from each bottle daily. The ones in the blue one need to be taken at noon, and the ones in the red one need to be taken at midnight."

"Okay,"

Casey stepped forward, "Come back in 3 weeks to check on the stitches and about 2-4 months to see how his arm and leg are healing."

"Alright,"

After the conversation, the nurses watched as the three escorted Vincent to the door to leave, but when they reached the exit… Casey remembered something. "Wait!" She shouted, running over to them.

"What's up?"

Casey was still catching her breath, before she reached into her pocket only to bring out a small angel doll with the name _Chelsey Sails _waving on the tag. Vincent's eyes saw the name, bringing back memories of the very day… He shook his head and rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm down. "I believe this is yours, Vincent."

Vincent gazed at it for a minute before clearing his mind and taking the doll from her and placing it in his pocket, "Thanks… for everything,"

"Anytime, take good care of him Miss Adams and company."

"We will,"

The group made their way into the outside world beyond the hospital doors and began to make the drive to the _Meadow Moon Café_. Since Mike was driving, it was decided that Vincent would get the passenger seat while Kaylee and Seth took the back. "So Vince, I never got to really introduce myself yesterday, my name is Mike Valentine."

"I'm Seth Sprigs,"

Vincent adjusted the arm in his sling, "It's nice to meet you."

"How did you end up in the suit?"

Vincent was quiet for moment, taking in the question spoken by the red-head in the back. He could feel their eyes on him. _Should I tell them…?_

"Hey Mikey, what's on the radio?"

Upon hearing Kaylee's voice and question, Mike turned on the radio to allow the music to filter through his car. He saw Vincent lean back in his seat… He smiled, _good move Kay, it's too early to ask that anyway._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After several minutes of driving and finally locating a parking spot… They finally made their way into their destination. Kaylee and Seth had stayed behind to support Vincent as he walked with them, while Mike went inside to get them a table.

*_"Time for the main attraction…" _He could hear Samantha sing from the kitchen as he walked in, taking in the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and other concoctions that enveloped his senses while the chatter from the patrons filtered through as he stood before the counter.

A young woman with emerald eyes and pink hair walked up to the stand near the counter that stood where the foyer and entrance met the dining area.

"Hey Jess,"

"Sup Mikey, is it only you today?"

"Nah, Kaylee and Seth are joining me, along with a friend they are helping walk up here."

"You three made another friend, awesome! Who is it?"

As if on cue… Kaylee, Seth and Vincent entered the realm as Samantha was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food, but when her hazel eyes caught violet… she passed the tray off to Jess, "Take it to Table 9,"

"Seriously?!"

"I'll pay you extra,"

Jess groaned and made her way over to the table, while Samantha squeaked happily upon seeing the man that helped her get through her first few nights at Freddy's. "Vince, it's been so long." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist before releasing him, knowing how he was. "I haven't seen you since '98 when you were getting coffee with me and Schmidt."

"Yeah, it has been a while." Vincent breathed, rubbing his shoulder with his good hand.

"What happened to you? You look like you got shoved into a Freddy suit."

"You wouldn't be too far off saying that,"

"Really?"

Vincent realized his error now that everyone's eyes were on him, it also didn't help that his usually pale cheeks were now red. He knew that Kaylee and her friends needed more information on what exactly happened, and that he now needed to catch Samantha and the others up to speed. _Great, try and fix this… get them to stop… _He took in a deep breath. "I'll explain everything later," When he said that, their eyes weren't as harsh, but gentle and understanding.

"Promise?" Samantha asked, holding out her hand.

Vincent took a hold of her hand, meeting her gaze. "Promise,"

She smiled and released his hand. "Awesome, now let's get you guys a table so you can eat. The circle booth in the corner is open."

"Awesome," Mike stated before he and Seth walked over to sit down… but Kaylee stayed back since Samantha was holding Vincent back.

"Do you think before you leave, you can let me and Jess sign your cast? Also, Fritz and Jeremy are here, and I'm sure they would love to see you after so many years."

Vincent only nodded his head in response before realizing that Kaylee was waiting patiently a few feet away from him to lead him to the table. Samantha watched as Vincent reluctantly allowed Kaylee to hook arms with him and support him as they walked to the table and sat down. Jess was over there a few minutes later, taking their orders to relay the information to Samantha so their food could be made while Jess got their drinks.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After several minutes up to an hour of small conversations and eating, the group made their way up to the counter to pay. While Mike was paying for the meal, Vincent couldn't help but see the door in the back of the establishment open to reveal the two men he worked with back in the day as they made their way up to the front. Fritz met his gaze briefly before flirting with Samantha like always as she gave Mike his card back, but Jeremy met his gaze and smiled at his old friend.

"Vince," He breathed happily, before approaching his violet-haired companion and patted his back, sending pain through his body.

"Hey Jeremy," He winced, before continuing. "How is everything with your head?"

"Good, it's weird having that part of the brain gone, but I'm managing. How have you been, I haven't seen you since the incident…"

"… I've been surviving,"

"What happened to you?" Fritz asked, leaving Samantha to stand next to Jeremy.

Samantha left the counter to stand between them, "Back off you two, He said he would explain everything later, so be patient."

_Thank you Sam, _Vincent smiled slightly, although he saw her grab the sharpie from the counter and pop the lid off. "Can I sign it now?"

"… Sure," Vincent breathed, before carefully taking his arm out of the sling and supporting it so she could sign his cast… but once she signed it, Jeremy and Fritz had to as well, along with Jess, Mike and Seth. Kaylee walked up beside Vincent since she was behind him to see the hesitant nervousness etched onto his face.

Once the sharpie was returned to its previous spot, his arm back in his sling, and their farewells said… they were finally able to leave and head outside. They got into the car and made their way over to the apartment complex that Vincent stayed at to retrieve his things.

* * *

* Song lyrics used from **_Hanging On By a Thread_ **by The Letter Black and _**Just Gold** _by MandoPony

Note: This took forever, I'm sorry... Summer has arrived and I've been working on this on and off while doing some job-searching (not going so well) and keeping myself inspired by playing video-games, drawing, looking at some awesome artwork and listening to music. Yeah, again... I'm sorry, Chapter 6 is in the making, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter c:


	6. Chapter 6

_Shadows from the Past_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The GPS system in Mike's car was leading them down back roads along fields of wheat and pastures with cattle and wildflowers… Mike was beginning to lose track of time when the afternoon sky creeped into his view. He glanced over at Vincent who was staring out the window, watching the trees speed by but that was on the surface. What Mike couldn't see was the images of the crime Vincent committed flashing before silver eyes caught in the past. Mike's amber eyes blinked before he sighed, "So Vincent," He began with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, meeting the silver gaze of the man in the passenger seat, bringing him back to the present.

"Yes Mike,"

"Am I going the right way?"

Vincent took in his surroundings as they raced past him through the glass, _this looks familiar, _he placed his hand under his broken arm, holding it steady. "Yes, we are actually almost there. Just turn right at the upcoming intersection and look for the _Abyssal Plains Apartments _on your left."

"Okay,"

As they spoke to one another, Kaylee and Seth sat in the back watching YouTube videos on Kaylee's phone. The hush yelling of someone playing a game settled around them, the voice loud and yelling "Screw you Billy!"… Kaylee had paused the video at the moment and brought her hands up to rest on the shoulders of Vincent's seat, watching as he leaned forward while she stretched her back. Once she was satisfied and leaned back, so did Vincent and Kaylee reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him go tense in response as Mike glanced over at the scene… _You really are clingy Kaylee, but it shows you care. _He shook his head and parked the car before the building that was falling to pieces and still standing, the sign nestled in a bed of wilted roses and lilacs with vines consuming it read _Abyssal Plains Apartments_ in fading ebony cursive writing.

They exited the car and stood together, staring that the building before them. Seth was the first to say something as they began to walk towards it. "You lived… here?"

"It was the only place I could afford." Vincent breathed in response as Kaylee walked beside him and Mike while Seth walked ahead of them and waited under the dilapidating cover for them to catch up. Together again, they entered the building through sliding glass doors with dust clouding their view, after fanning it away a man stood in their wake. Clad in a dress suit of ebony with a tangerine tie, his an skin and blonde hair was clean for being in a place like this. His hazel eyes scanned over the group before meeting the purple and silver he was familiar with.

"Vincent, you're back… I didn't expect to see you back here again, I gave your room to another person. Your things are still in the room since the person isn't moving in till tomorrow."

"Its fine Jonathan, thanks." Vincent breathed, making his way over to the stairwell with Kaylee and Seth tailing behind him, and once they disappeared up the stairs. Mike was left alone with Jonathan.

"What happened to him?" Jonathan asked, turning to Mike. "The nurse didn't tell me much,"

"Just a bad accident at work," Mike said, not really knowing why he went with that.

"Really, looks like more than that to me."

"Trust me, it was work related accident. Anyway, why do you work in this place?"

"My boss gave me the job to run this place on my own. Everything was great at first, but then it just started to fall apart… If anything, I hate this job."

"That sucks,"

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Jonathan asked after a few minutes, trying to change the subject.

Mike turned his gaze to the stairwell, looking up into the darkness. "I have no idea,"

"I left some boxes up there, I hope they come into good use."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Seth closed the cardboard box containing memories in the small corner of the dark room, walls of dull cream were seen from the stove light that Kaylee turned on from when she went into the back rooms of the space Vincent called "home".

"You don't have a lot of stuff here, Vince." Seth stated, walking over and placing the box by the door with a few bags containing clothes..

Vincent sighed, setting a framed picture down in a box with a few others. "I really don't own a lot of luxuries, or basic things. Money has been short,"

"You do have a lot of memories though, in the form of these pictures." Seth commented, recalling the few he glimpsed at before placing into the previous box.

"Yeah, a friend told me _a picture speaks a thousand words _or something like that."

"Hey Vincent!" Kaylee's voice carried through the hall of the realm.

"What Kaylee?"

"Can you come here a second?"

Vincent made his way over to the hall, "Where are you?"

"Bedroom,"

Vincent made his way down the hall to meet up with Kaylee, but ceased in his steps when he caught a glimpse of a silhouette racing past him in a flash of ebony and snow that sent chills down his spine. *_You need to pay the price… fully* _the voice spoke in his mind, there was a brief flash of violet that sent Vincent to the ground when something collided with the back of his uninjured knee. The pain filled cries leaving his throat caught the attention of the others in the area.

Seth raced over to assist him when Kaylee emerged from the bedroom holding a small golden bunny doll in her hand, quickly placing it in her satchel and coming over to help Seth pick Vincent up. Yet, any movement sent Vincent into fits of agony that resulted in him pinning Seth to the wall by the neck with his good hand and squeezing the life out of him while Kaylee wrapped her arms around him, struggling to pry him off of Seth.

"Vince, let go of him!" She shouted, trying her best to get him to release her friend.

All the while Seth winced as his breath ran short, his emerald eyes met the silver ones staring back at him with determination and madness. Seth repeatedly chocked Vincent's name out a few times before breathing out a nickname of sorts through the moments of struggle, "Purple Guy." In an instant he was catching his breath and the hand around his throat was gone. His eyes fell onto the now crying and apologetic Vincent who was in Kaylee's embrace. Kaylee and Seth exchanged glances with each other, before Seth decided that they needed to finish packing Vincent's belongings. He stood up and made trips back and forth from each room with an assortment of objects, getting simple answers from Vincent if they were his or not, the process took a few hours… but once they were done, Vincent was calm again and ready to head back downstairs. Kaylee and Seth gathered his belongings in the boxes and bags before heading back downstairs to find Mike playing on his phone when they reached the last step that met the lobby. Mike looked up to see them, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Got everything?" Mike asked, watching as they walked over to him and Vincent handed Jonathan the keys.

"Yep,"

"Alright," Mike breathed, turning on his heels to leave with the others following behind him.

"Best of luck to you Vincent!" Jonathan lightly shouted, watching as Vincent turned back to wave at him.

"Thanks Jonathan," He breathed as the door slid shut behind him once he was outside with the others.

The outside world had welcomed them with the sound of cars and chirping birds, but the setting sun was alerting them of the time as they filed into the car. Mike was the first to break the silence as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "So, now what?"

"We could head back to my place, I can make dinner." Kaylee suggested, and no one seemed to oppose the idea.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The drive back to Kaylee's house was worth it, they were listening to the music that filtered faintly through the speakers of the vehicle, but it all faded away when they pulled into the driveway beside her motorcycle and baby blue smart car. They exited the vehicle and made their way up to the porch, with Seth and Mike carrying Vincent's things while Vincent followed Kaylee as she walked ahead of them to unlock the door… upon opening the door, Prota slipped through the crack to greet them. She strolled over to the newest member of the group, weaving between his legs and purring as a pair of silver eyes watched the feline contraption.

Kaylee turned back to notice the crimson tint creeping onto Vincent's cheeks, she decided to end the nerve-wrecking situation and picked Prota up once she was in front of him, seeing the red leave his face in response.

"Vincent, this is Prota." Kaylee said, smiling as she held Prota in her arms like an infant. She watched as Vincent hesitantly stretched his hand out to scratch behind the robotic feline's ears, earning a content purr in response as Prota snuggled against her owner.

The group walked into the sanctuary together but soon branched off. Prota leapt out of her owner's hold as Seth took Vincent and his things over to the guest room that rested on the main floor in the hall near the kitchen, while Kaylee went down into the basement to place the plushie she found in Vincent's apartment with the others before heading back upstairs and started to prepare dinner with Mike's help.

The dinner would be something simple that they could share amongst themselves. The ingredients were placed onto the counter and after several minutes went by the two were setting the table in the dining room off to the side of the kitchen. The pan holding the macaroni-and-cheese with a bread crumble crust on the top was placed in the center of the table. Seth had emerged from the hall with Vincent strolling beside him as the wonderful aroma from the food reached them, flooded their senses as Kaylee noticed the faintest of light in their eyes. They gathered around the table and sat down to share the meal together, and once they were done and the dishes were cleaned and back in their respective cabinets… They sat together in the living room, Seth and Mike took the two recliners, Kaylee sat on the carpet and Vincent sat on the bean-bag couch, leaving the normal couch against the wall empty. The music emitting from the speakers in the several corners of the realm kept them company as they talked, making plans for the upcoming days and get-togethers. The hours went by as their conversation continued, it was _10:30pm _the last time the clock was checked and Mike still had to get Seth home.

"We should probably get going." Mike stated, pushing himself off of the recliner while Seth held out his hands, waiting for Mike to assist him, which he did and earned a quiet giggle from Kaylee before they gave her a look.

Kaylee stood up, "I'll see that you guys leave safely,"

"Night guys," Vincent said before the trio started making their way over to the door to head outside.

"Night Vince," Mike and Seth said together before they walked outside with Kaylee standing on the driveway as she waved to them as they left her there under the light of the moon. As they disappeared from her view… Kaylee allowed her gaze to fall onto the night sky, though as she brought her eyes back to the landscape she saw mass of darkness that took on the form of a girl wearing a dress with snowy bandages over her chest in a tank-top fashion, holding onto what appeared to be a stuffed animal in her hands. The bright snowy eyes it possessed conveyed happiness as Kaylee approached it.

"Hey little one, are you lost?" Kaylee asked, slowly making her way over to the little bundle of darkness. The little shadow, upon seeing her walk over, ran past her and over to her front door to and slipped through the cracks, causing Kaylee to follow her and open the door to enter her home… locking the door behind her. Kaylee could see the shadow child head towards the basement door when she turned around. The bundle of darkness breezed down the steps as Kaylee followed it into the basement, only to see it pick up the Chica plushie and hold it out to her, but when she took the doll from the shadow, it disappeared. Kaylee looked around with the doll in her hands, before seeing the words _**It's Me **_appear on the wall behind Vincent's golden bunny plushie that sat amongst the others on the table.

Kaylee dropped her gaze to the doll and looked at the words again etched onto the wall, _what does it mean? _She wondered, before setting the doll down and heading back upstairs to see Vincent sleeping on the bean-bag couch in the corner of the living room with the angel doll resting in the crook of his arm pressed against his chest. She walked over and grabbed the two pillows from the couch, placing one under his arm that fell out of his sling and the other under his leg for elevation purposes. Kaylee smiled and gently brushed the hair out of his face before walking over to one of the recliners near the couch and sat down, eventually falling asleep with the events from before appearing vividly in her head.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Lindsey Stirling (feat. Lzzy Hale): Shatter Me**

By _11:55pm _the alarm on her cellphone sparked to life, playing the song to bring the girl curled up into a ball out of her slumber. Kaylee blindly reached for her phone and turned off the alarm before leaving her resting place to head to the small cabinet on the counter where she kept the medicine the nurses gave her before they left the hospital with Vincent. _The red bottle right? _She asked herself, recalling what the nurse told her as she picked up the crimson bottle… _It was the red one._

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before walking back to the living room and setting the objects down beside her as she crouched near the violet-haired man sleeping before her. She placed her hand on the side of his head, letting her fingers intertwine with the violet streams of his hair. "Vincent, wake up buddy." She whispered loudly, watching as his eyes fluttered open to show off the silver sheen of his irises. He yawned as he moved his head in her direction, staring at her groggily as he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

Kaylee breathed, "You need to take your medicine."

Vincent blinked his eyes and listened to her voice, registering what she just said before responding. Her hand detangled from his hair as he sat up and took the pill from her hand, popping it into his mouth before taking the water bottle and washing the medication down his throat.

She rubbed his back when he began to cough and soon stopped as he calmed down. She took the water bottle and the bottle of medication back to the counter and left them there before heading back over to him. She sat beside him on the bean-bag couch, placing her hand on his forehead… feeling the heat emitting off of his body. As much as she knew that he didn't like physical contact, she knew it would help him break the fever that was effecting him. Kaylee took in a deep breath before lifting him up and situating Vincent against her as she held him in her embrace. She could feel him pushing himself off of her as his forehead met her chest, grumbling under his breath when he figured out that she would not let go of him even though what she was doing would help. _Don't fight her, she is not your opponent. _He told himself as he sighed and relaxed in her embrace, falling asleep in her arms as he gave into the calmness that breathed from her form… and as he slept, Kaylee glanced down at the pocket of his shirt, spying her iPod, _he still has it. _She smiled and laid down on the bean-bag couch, soon giving into sleep.

* * *

I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry this took a while to type up...

Let me know what you all think c:


	7. Chapter 7

_Piecing Together_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The morning sun peeking through the window as the birds sang their melody in time with the whispering wind was enough to wake the one who was completely content with the violet, slightly broken heater of a man in her arms from her slumber. She fought the feeling for a while but eventually gave into consciousness, she released him and set him down without waking him up in the process. Kaylee stretched her arms and reached for her phone, it was only _9:30am. _She slipped off the bean-bag couch and made her way over to the fridge in the kitchen, _cinnamon rolls sound good for breakfast. _She pulled out the rolls of dough and ingredients out of the fridge and closed the door, carrying what she had over to the counter to begin making the food.

As she was preparing breakfast, the tablet that was stationed on the counter alerted her of a Skype call coming in from her cousin who she thought of as a brother. She tapped the screen and watched as her little niece with long blonde hair tied back with a lavender bow and bright blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hi Kaylee!" The little girl shouted, waving at the screen.

Kaylee smiled, watching as the little girl's father slowly creeped into the background to jump scare his daughter, he picked her up and caused her to squeak in fear and laugh, knowing who was behind the attack.

"Morning Lindsey… how's it going Phone Guy?"

"Did Samantha tell you that?" Her cousin asked, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe…"

"Damn it Sam,"

Kaylee laughed lightly, placing the cinnamon rolls into the oven and setting the timer. "Relax Adam, it's a fitting nickname for you."

"I guess," He breathed, scratching his beard. "You should hear the nickname my friend got… Sam gave it to him after falling in love with the color of his hair."

In response to that comment, Kaylee tilted her head and looked over at the sleeping Vincent before going back to the tablet. "What color was it?"

"Purple, it used to be black. He dyed it at one point,"

"Really," Kaylee asked, before picking up the tablet and walking over to the bean-bag couch and letting Adam see the man asleep on it. "You mean like that?"

"… Is that Vincent Dallen?" Adam asked, rather surprised.

"He looks pretty!" Lindsey quietly shouted, hoping not to wake him up.

Kaylee smiled from Lindsey's comment, silently agreeing with her, before responding. "Yeah… you know him?"

Adam smiled, adjusting Lindsey who was sitting on his lap. "I worked with him, he's practically a brother to me. Why is he with you?"

"My friends and I found him trapped inside of Spring-Trap when we were going through Fazbear Frights to retrieve the relics left from the fire."

"He was in Spring-Trap?"

"Yep,"

"… How?"

Kaylee sighed, "He has yet to tell me, it worries me how he is just keeping it from us."

Adam sighed, "Vincent rarely opens up to others, he's been through some rough waters when he was a kid and an adult as well… it has made him into the guy he is now. Distant and unable to trust anyone, avoiding conflict and assistance from others… He is getting better though, just takes time."

While Adam was explaining everything to her, Kaylee was going through the cabinets to get the blue bottle of medication and a water bottle out of the fridge to set on the counter, before going over to the oven to retrieve the cinnamon rolls and begin to apply the icing.

"Kaylee?"

"I'm still here, just making breakfast."

"Kaylee, are you coming to my birthday party on Friday?" Lindsey quietly asked, her slightly high-pitched voice causing Vincent to stir in his sleep before deciding to ignore it.

"Your dad didn't send me an invitation," Kaylee stated, feigning sadness.

Lindsey glared cutely at her father. "Papa, why doesn't Kaylee and Purple have an invitation?"

"I mailed them out sweetie, she should be getting it soon." Adam said, glaring lightly at Kaylee who answered with a smirk before dropping it.

"Okay," Lindsey perked up, smiling up at her father who looked down at her, smiling back.

He glanced up at his cousin slash sister. "Well Kay, I should probably let you get back to your morning routine, I'll get in contact with you later."

"Alright Adam, enjoy your day. Bye Lindsey,"

"Bye Kaylee,"

Kaylee waved at the screen as they waved back before the screen went black… Leaving her with background music and freshly baked cinnamon rolls. She breathed as her eyes fell onto Vincent, and then to the clock on her phone, _10:30am. _She decided to leave him be and go about her morning, she went upstairs to retrieve her acoustic guitar before coming back down to grab breakfast and leave Vincent a note, before going outside.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The sound of an acoustic guitar drifting in the air was the reason for his awakening. Vincent sat up as he reached for the crutch he had leaning against the wall before getting off the bean-bag couch and making his way over to the counter. He glanced over at the clock on the stove, _its noon. _He saw his medicine on the counter next to a bottle of water, along with a cinnamon roll and a note. He took his medication, once swallowed and washed down, he placed the sapphire bottle back with the other bottle of medication before going back to read the note on the counter.

_Grab some breakfast, I'm outside ~Kaylee_

He sighed deeply before grabbing a cinnamon roll and making his way towards the music, but as he got closer, soft singing could be heard. He gently pushed the door open to see Kaylee sitting on the porch steps contently playing her acoustic and singing.

**The Letter Black: Found**

He ate his food while she played, mesmerized by the calm melody and vocals. He didn't notice when she stopped playing, but when she asked "Having fun creeping back there, Vince?" he responded with a pink tint resting on his cheeks and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I, um, sorry… I just got…" He tried to explain himself as the red left his face, but was stopped when Kaylee used her hand to pat the ground next to her, silently asking him to sit with her.

_Join her, she won't hurt you._ Vincent sighed and sat next to her, placing his crutch behind him as he sat with her. Kaylee placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense.

"I was kidding about the creeping thing,"

"I… I know,"

Kaylee smiled, though she dropped it after a few seconds. "Sorry for my singing,"

"No, it was really nice… better than most people I've heard." Vincent countered.

Kaylee smiled and removed her guitar from her lap and placed it beside her before wrapping he arms around him. "Thanks," She beamed happily, surprised the he wasn't trying to escape her hold. _He's starting to tolerate it, that's good. _She thought, before releasing him and taking up her guitar again and starting up another song.

"Do you sing?" Kaylee asked as she played.

Vincent was taken aback, but answered her regardless. "Used to, never picked it back up after a few years,"

"Think you can give it a shot doing a duet with me?"

"… Sure,"

Kaylee gazed into his eyes smiling, before she started to sing the lyrics to the song.

**Natewantstobattle: Mangled (Acoustic)**

As she sang, she took notice of how his voice harmonized with hers during the chorus, but on its own in a verse it was deep with a light ring to it, speaking a hidden truth. Once the song was finished, Vincent couldn't help but look into Kaylee's eyes, glad that she gave him that chance again, but something in the driveway caught the corner of his eye. He turned towards the driveway to see the shadow of a small girl beside Kaylee's motorcycle, smiling at him. He recognized her instantly… "Chelsey," He whispered.

Kaylee glanced up to see what he was staring at, spying the shadow child. "I've seen you before," She said, before watching as the little bundle of darkness disappeared before her eyes.

She turned her gaze to Vincent, who was staring back at her. Surprised that they saw what they did, but the fact that they saw the child together met something.

"You gave it a name, Chelsey, you knew her?"

"I did, before the incident…"

Vincent seemed to drift away with his thoughts, seeing the past play out before his eyes as he stared off into space. Kaylee placed her hand on his back, watching as he looked to the ground knowing that he said to much. She moved her hand along his spine, feeling the tension leave his body as she did that… he met her gaze.

"What incident?"

Vincent blinked and sighed, accepting that he now had to tell her everything, he just hoped that she would continue to support him once she knew the truth.

_*She will never accept you*_

_***Don't listen to him, she will still help you***_

_*Forget it, she won't... you monster*_

**_*He isn't a monster, stop saying that*_**

Vincent shook his head, trying to evade the voices in his head as he fought with himself... _How will I explain it all to her?_

* * *

I apologize that this took a while, been busy with things...

This is probably more of a filler-ish chapter if anything, but meh.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter though c:

Let me know what you think =)


End file.
